Te amo¿Y tu no?
by hotaru satsugei
Summary: Himari amaba a inuyasha y  antes era la encargada de protegerlo a él hasta que kikyou le lanzo la flecha para sellarlo, pasaron 50 años y Himari vuelve al oir la noticia de que Inuyasha esta vivo pero ahora Inuyasha... no la recuerda
1. Chapter 1

Con dolor, vi de nuevo como tomabas la mano de la sacerdotisa con cariño a la vez que ella te sonreía con amor y tú también le correspondías la sonrisa, para después besarla apasionadamente y el amanecer le daba un toque romántico a la escena. Tal vez estaba mal espiarlos, pero no podía soportarlo , era realmente masoquista , y era raro que él o ella no hayan notado mi presencia, tal vez estaban tan concentrados en consentir el uno al otro que no me notaban o solo me querían hacer sufrir, haciendo que no me ven mientras que expresan su amor de miles de formas. Pensé que si me iba de ahí, yo sería la cobarde, y no me gustaba ser cobarde y débil, pero, hasta yo tengo mis defectos y debilidades, el defecto principal: soy una celosa compulsiva y por cualquier cosa mi enojo sale a la luz, y mi estúpida debilidad: amar tanto a una persona y no poderse separar de ella por más que quiera. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que pare en un árbol realmente grande y me estuve como unos 5 minutos observar a aquel majestuoso árbol, del cual me subí en una rama para descansar pero no podía porque a cada rato aparecía un hanyou en especial por mi mente. Aunque batalle mucho, al final pude dormir pero a mitad de la noche tuve una pesadilla, afortunadamente no era con él, pero si estaba basado en mi oscuro pasado del cual al parecer no puedo escapar. Estaba sudando y me sentí sucia así que me fui con paso lento hacia un lago cercano para darme un baño. No prestaba atención a lo que me rodeaba hasta que sentí una presencia maligna demasiado fuerte como para no ser notada. Miraba para todos lados pero no encontraba al portador de esa esencia tan fuerte, hasta que mire para enfrente para mirar a Inuyasha, el cual hablaba mirando a la cabaña de Kikyô y su hermanita, supongo que ha de estar hablándole a ella sin ni siquiera entrar, pero no era él, esa esencia no era de él, era demasiado maligna y fuerte.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol y oculte mi presencia para no ser notada por el falso Inuyasha. Volteé mi cara para donde estaba él pero ya no estaba ahí. En cuanto me asegure que el ya había desaparecido me preocupe bastante, ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? ¿Qué le habría pasado a mi amado? Pensaba preocupada por él y en cuanto pensé lo peor, corrí en su búsqueda pero no lo encontraba, no captaba su olor ni tampoco su esencia, mi preocupación incremento y sentí una opresión en mi pecho el cual se hacía cada vez más insoportable, tenía un mal presentimiento. De vez en cuando sentía ese dolor en el pecho cada vez más fuerte y tenía unos fuertes colapsos nerviosos por no encontrar a Inuyasha. No había encontrado a Inuyasha, y había dado fin con su búsqueda porque mis piernas no daban para más y me retorcía en el suelo por el dolor en mi pecho, trataba de levantarme apoyándome del tronco de un árbol pero por más que quería no podía levantarme lo cual hacia que pensara ¿Qué está pasando? , es todo lo que me preguntaba pero no podía responder ni siquiera yo esas preguntas porque lo único que pensaba era en mi querido hanyou Inuyasha. Pase toda la noche lamentándome de ser tan débil y no poder ir a salvarlo de lo que fuera que te este pasando ahorita, porque en mi mente solo pasan escenas donde él sufría. Aun con el dolor en mi pecho me levante dificultosamente aunque con cada paso me caía, yo seguía tratando de mantenerme en pie hasta que llegue a ese árbol grande del cual apoye mi espalda y me deje caer lentamente hasta sentarme en el suelo. Estaba exhausta y me preguntaba ¿Valía la pena sufrir por alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti? Pero al instante en que me lo preguntaba, me respondía a mi misma un sí, si lo valía, él lo valía todo para ella. Cerré los ojos tratando de mantenerme en paz y no agitada, si estaba en ese estado, no encontraría a Inuyasha pronto. Sentí otra vez esa punzada en mi pecho pero esta vez era distinto, era demasiado fuerte y dolía demasiado que gritaba por el dolor que sentía, después vinieron a muchos recuerdos, de como conocí a Inuyasha, de cómo sufrimos los dos al ser menospreciados y por último, recordé a él con su amada Kikyô. Vi al frente mío y me sorprendí de ver a Inuyasha corriendo con la perla de Shikon, lo mire con los ojos abiertos y el al voltear a la dirección donde yo estaba, me miro igualmente confundido y sorprendido de verme tan débil en el suelo y agarrando con fuerza mi haori y con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro, de inmediato note que el rostro de Inuyasha cambio para mostrar odio y enojo, yo aun seguía confundida. El daba saltos enormes, yendo hacia donde yo estaba y cuando dio un salto grande para ya casi estar el frente a mí, en medio del salo oí un grito proviniendo de donde estaba la aldea.

-¡INUYASHA!- una mujer grito su nombre, el y yo volteamos a ver quién era y los dos nos sorprendimos al ver que ella era Kikyô , la cual señalaba a Inuyasha con su arco y flecha, me asuste al instante y vi a Inuyasha el cual le sonrió con triunfo pero a la vez con odio y tristeza, me levante inmediatamente pero en cuanto lo hice me desplome en el piso por el dolor que sentí en el pecho, y lo que vi después me congelo por completo y miles de lagrimas salían de mi rostro. Vi como la flecha salía disparada hacia Inuyasha el cual quedo pegado al árbol, el dolor en mi pecho incremento de una manera considerable a la vez que también sentía un sentimiento raro en mi, tal vez sentía el vacio en mi corazón que jamás había sentido porque Inuyasha jamás se había separado de mí, pero la cruda realidad hizo que me diera cuenta que el ya no podría estar conmigo jamás. Grite a todo pulmón, con ira, tristeza y dolor contenida y vi como Inuyasha todavía no cerraba los ojos y tenía la perla de shikon en sus manos. Lo mire con los ojos abiertos y con lagrimas en mis ojos. Esto no podía acabar así, no podía, era mi mejor amigo y lo amaba tanto, no podía morir, no quería.

-No puede….. No puede Inuyasha, ¡NO PUEDE ACABAR ASI!- grite desesperada, aunque sabía que gritar no iba a solucionar nada, no quería que muriera. Lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas como si así el no se fuera de mi lado, aunque no podía abrazarlo del todo por la flecha que tenia encajada a su pecho. Él ni siquiera me volteo a mirar, si no que miraba a Kikyô, la causante de todo esto.

-Ki..kyô- menciono el nombre de la asesina y mi corazón se oprimió mas, ¿Cómo puede pensar en ella en estos momentos? - ¿Cómo.. Pudiste?- pregunte dificultosamente para luego cerrar los ojos .

-¡No!- grite destrozada porque ya no sentía el corazón de Inuyasha latir. Pare de llorar cuando se escucho de lejos un quejido y olí de lejos la sangre proveniente de… mi sangre empezó a hervir de ira y cerré los ojos con fuerza y agarrando el haori de Inuyasha fuertemente para que algunas lagrimas de odio y enojo salieran de mis ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrí los ojos lentamente y mirando el rostro apacible de Inuyasha lo cual me hizo volver a la realidad, mi trágica y triste realidad, _él _ ya no estaba conmigo y mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos para parar al suelo, lo abrase nuevamente con fuerza y quise que con ese abrazo se expresara todo el amor que yo sentía y sentiré por él a pesar de que se que Inuyasha nunca volverá a abrir los ojos ¿O sí? Voltee repentinamente hacia Kikyô, ella estaba de pie aunque parecía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo en esa posición, yo la vi con toda la ira y odio que se podría sentir por una persona, incluso hasta mas. Voltee de nuevo a mirar a Inuyasha y le sonreí con tristeza y amor, me acerque lentamente a su rostro y le di un corto beso en su ahora fría mejilla. Al sentir su piel fría una lágrima solitaria cruzo por mi mejilla. Mire de nuevo su rostro y me acerque a su odio.

-Espero volverte a ver, _cariño- _le susurre y me baje con desgano dl árbol para encarar a Kikyô, la cual avanzo con dificultad hacia donde estaban ellos, tomo la perla de shikon que había caído de las manos de Inuyasha en cuanto yo lo había abrazado – ¿Solo venias por eso?, _sacerdotisa- _dije lo ultimo con desprecio y la mire desafiante. Ella negó la cabeza levemente y se desplomo en el piso para después salir un quejido de sus labios. Kaede, su hermana menor, se acerco a ella con preocupación marcada en su infantil rostro la cual estaba totalmente empapada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos grandes y expresivos.

-Hermana, tenemos que ir a la cabaña y curarte pronto – sugirió entre el llanto y mi corazón el cual no podía estar más destrozado, se oprimió de nuevo con esa escena, tal vez kikyô era una perra sin corazón, pero esa niña no tenía la culpa. Indecisa me acerque a ella a paso lento para quedar frente a frente con Kikyô. Me arrodille frente a ella para después darle una fuerte cachetada en su fino rostro.

-Te lo mereces bruja – escupí con rencor y ella solo sonrió con tristeza, culpa, sentí en ese momento, con el dolor de mi alma, la subí a mi espalda y recibí un quejido de su parte – Por favor, apuesto a que has soportado cosas peores, ahora no te quejes – le recrimine enojada y empecé a caminar hasta que oí que la sacerdotisa susurraba.

-No deberías tener lastima por mí, de todas maneras voy a morir, mejor déjame en el suelo – me susurro en mi oído con delicadeza y no con desprecio como yo me lo imaginaba. La baje sin la menor delicadeza y ella soltó una risilla. No me esperaba eso definitivamente, la mire fijamente y ella volteo a verme con tranquilidad – Supongo que no podía esperar algo más de ti ¿No?_ – _pregunto pacientemente y yo asentí – Me queda poco tiempo, y sé que me odias en este momento como yo también lo odio a él – lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, le sonreí cínicamente y pensé en miles de formas de matarla en ese instante – Quiero que me hagas un favor – declaro sin más, y yo me le quede mirando confusa - La perla de shikon tiene que ser quemada junto con mi cuerpo, es lo único que pido, me la llevare al otro mundo – me explico y yo la escuche atentamente, lo cumpliría porque era su última voluntad, aunque no quería porque ella era la asesina de mi amado, pero simplemente no podía ser tan mala, pero la culpa me seguiría por haber traicionado a Inuyasha y haberla ayudado a ella. Asentí en señal de que le entendía y ella asintió también. El silencio reino el lugar y los aldeanos miraban desde un lugar cercano a nosotras observándonos curiosos - ¿Tú crees que él me estará esperando? – preguntó mirando el cielo rompiendo el silencio. No entendí al principio hasta que lo capte. Si , tal vez sentía odio hacia ella pero era verdad, Inuyasha la amaba todavía , lo sabía, en sus últimos momentos solo la menciono a Kikyô y no a ella, su amiga de toda la vida, tenía que admitir que tenia envidia todavía hacia la sacerdotisa ¿Pero que se le podía hacer? – Claro que no, me ha de estar odiando ahora, al igual que yo a él – ese comentario me provoco un enojo grande , ¿Entonces para que preguntaba?, en ese momento no me iba a importar nada e iba a ahorcarla hasta que ella hablo – Aunque…. Ese sentimiento de amor sigue aquí – se toco el pecho donde estaba el corazón. Me pareció romántico lo ultimo y no pude evitar sonreírle con ternura, pero inmediatamente quite esa sonrisa de mi rostro, se supone que es mi enemiga ¿No?.

-Entonces porque..- no continúe porque ella mostro una mueca de dolor y yo me le acerque rápidamente a ella para auxiliarla - ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte preocupada pero me retracte al instante, era cierto, siempre me preocupaba por los demás, pero ella…. Por ella no debería sentir esa preocupación, por ningún enemigo, simplemente ¿Por qué?

-Cre..o , qu..e..e..s…ho..ra – dijo entre cortadamente y me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro – Grac…ias..por …char – agradeció y yo no tuve tiempo para responderle porque ella cayo rendida al suelo, esta vez no me importo que fuera la enemiga, me acerque rápidamente e intente hacerla reaccionar pero nada servía. Ella ya no estaba, al igual que él, no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso toda persona que conoce o está a su alrededor desaparece o muere? Esta vez no llore, lo hice por él, y tal vez por ella, porque los dos merecían estar felices, aunque las cosas no estaban claras, sabía que el amor que ellos tenían el uno al otro todavía duraba, hasta la muerte, porque si no fuera así ¿Por qué Inuyasha murió pero en su rostro se notaba paz cuando fue asesinado por su gran amor? ¿Y porque Kikyô lo menciono en sus últimos momentos y también porque dijo que sentía todavía algo por él? Esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza pero decidí no tratar de responderlas, no quería, simplemente ese tema era de ellos, aunque yo amara con toda el alma a Inuyasha, ese tema era Inuyasha y Kikyô, aunque no me gustara, ellos hasta la muerte se amara.

**Emm pues hola, y pues soy hotaru con este nuevo fic, y si les gusto quisiera que comentaran o pusieran un review porfavor *w*,Para cualquier duda,ya saben que estoy aqui para responderselas y Saludos y Besos.**


End file.
